


The Nasty Burger Incident

by Bonuscat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonuscat/pseuds/Bonuscat
Summary: There's a bully at the Nasty Burger, and Sam decides to do something about it.
Kudos: 8





	The Nasty Burger Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and Sam's dialogue is based off of a roast I saw on the internet somewhere.

Tucker looked at the clock on his PDA. "Where emis/em he? We've been waiting in this booth for fifteen minutes." He was seated on one side of a Nasty Burger booth, with Sam on the opposite side. Both had been waiting until Danny had arrived until ordering, and Tucker was starting to get hungry.

"I'm sure Danny'll turn up," Sam replied, right before the halfa rushed through the doors of the Nasty Burger, panting to regain his breath.

"Sorry I'm late," Danny wheezed. "I tried to clean the place where I was battling the Lunch Lady up a little." He plopped down in the booth, next to Tucker.

"Man, she gives meat a bad name," Tucker complained to his worn-out friend. He glanced at Sam, who was looking off to the side at something. "Are you okay? You're not making your usual veggie argument or anything. Not that I'm complaining." He turned to see what Sam was so focused on.

The Goth was watching angrily as a girl, who looked as if she came to the Nasty Burger a little too often, bullied a boy none of Team Phantom knew. "Look at her! That kid wasn't doing anything wrong! I'm going to stop her," Sam growled as she stood and marched over to right behind the heavyset girl.

"Excuse me, but would you please stop harassing the innocent?" Sam asked with fake politeness.

The girl spun around, noticing Sam for the first time, then said rudely, "God gave me a mouth to speak so I'm gonna use it."

"Well," Sam retorted. "God also gave you a mouth to eat, but clearly you've abused that privilege." The girl, who was shocked speechless, tried to stammer a reply as Sam continued, "Oh, and you might want to wipe that ketchup off your chin." The still-speechless girl reached up. "No, your other chin," Sam corrected. The bully let her hand drop and stormed out of the Nasty Burger without a word.

The boy who had been bullied tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Thank you," he signed, then smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
